Akhir yang Sebenarnya
by Yui Kazu
Summary: Kapan saat dimana otakmu tak lagi merespon hal lain, apalagi dirimu sendiri? Ya! Saat kau tau orang yang berarti bagimu terluka/ ONESHOOT/ A NaruHina Fanfiction/ Based on Manga chapter 662/ Cover isn't mine


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_A NaruHina Fanfiction_

**Akhir yang Sebenarnya**

_Rate T, Romance, Hurt-Comfort_

_**Warning:**_ OOC, semi-Canon (maybe), based on manga chapter 662, ngawur, maksa, geje, gak masuk akal, deskrip seadanya, hanya modal nekat

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

DEG

'_Naruto-kun, ada disini?'_

"Dia disana, Hinata gunakan _byakugan_-mu!" perintah Kiba.

Hinata pun segera menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto setelah mendengar terikan bahwa _Kazekage Sunagakure_ membawa tubuh _jinjuriki_ _kyuubi_ itu pada tim medis. Dan setelah itu tak ada hal lain yang Hinata pedulikan, ia menoleh kesana-kemari berharap segera menemukan sosok itu. Dan akhirnya terlihat Sakura yang sedang mengobati Naruto.

'_Naruto-kun!'_ Gumamnya lagi dan kakinya melesat menuju tempat itu.

'_Detak jantung Naruto-kun semakin melemah!'_ Ucapnya sambil berlari setelah _byakugan_-nya ia fokuskan pada jantung Naruto. Kaki kecil Hinata terus berlari tanpa peduli hal lain diluar hal tentang pemuda itu. Tak ada lagi ketakutannya akan serangan patung _Budha_ besar yang baru saja menyerang para _shinobi_ aliansi, rasa itu tergantikan oleh perasaan takut akan kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya.

'_Naruto-kun!'_

BRUKKK

Dan tubuh itu pun tersungkur menimpa bumi peperangan yang telah retak. Telapak tangan, kedua siku, dan kedua lututnya yang bergesekan dengan kasarnya bebatuan pun tergores, bahkan butiran kerikil kecil menembus telapak tangan itu.

"Ugh!", erangnya pelan. Itu bukan erangan kesakitan pada sekujur tubuhnya, tapi kesakitan akan keadaan Naruto. Matanya perih karena hatinya, dan air pun mengalir keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara salah satu _shinobi_ yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ia tak harus menjawab tapi ia harus berdiri. Sekuat tenaga tubuh kecilnya mencoba kembali bangun. Kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk sekedar digerakkan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berhenti disini, ia harus kesana, ke tempat Naruto.

'_Nii-san, lindungi Naruto-kun.'_

.

**Akhir yang Sebenarnya**

.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!" teriak Sakura mencoba mengalirkan _cakra_-nya yang bisa dibilang minim pada tubuh Naruto, pada dada sebelah kiri, tempat jantung yang detakannya kian melemah.

"Cu...kup... Sa-sakura-_chan_." Entah sadar atau tidak, tubuh yang tergeletak lemah itu menahan tangan Sakura. Tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutannya, Sakura terus saja mengalirkan _cakra_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!" Dan kembali, tangan itu ditepis Naruto.

"Jantungmu melemah, Naruto!" bentak sang _medic nin_ lebih keras. Hatinya tak dipungkiri diliputi rasa takut akan kehilangan rekan setimnya itu. Sakura terus berusaha mengalirkan _cakra_-nya untuk memulihkan detak jantung itu, mencoba menepis kenyataan bahwa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi jantung itu akan kembali berdetak. Ya! Sejak awal ia sudah tau bahwa kemungkinannya kecil untuk memulihkan mantan _jinjuriki_ hanya dengan _cakra_.

"Hi... na... ta." Sakura kembali dikejutkan oleh suara lemah Naruto. Tangannya semakin tak bisa merasakan detakan jantung Naruto.

"Hi... na... ta."

Dan suara kali ini menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, ada hal yang ingin Naruto sampaikan pada seseorang yang namanya baru saja dipanggil pemuda itu tanpa sadar. Sang _medic nin_ itu mengerti bahwa kemungkinan di saat terakhirnya yang dibutuhkan Naruto adalah Hinata, bukan _cakra_ pemulihan.

**.**

**Akhir yang Sebenarnya**

**.**

'_J-jangan berhenti, ku mohon...'_ batin Hinata kembali berteriak. Jika tadi ia hanya merasakan, kali ini ia melihat dada kiri Naruto tak lagi bergerak. Kakinya kembali ia paksa berlari tanpa mempedulikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, beberapa kali kaki itu hampir terjatuh. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tubuh itu tergeletak tanpa seorangpun. Di tolakan terakhirnya, kaki itu sudah kehilangan pijakan dan ia kembali terjatuh, tersungkur di dekat pemuda yang begitu dicintainya dan sayangnya tengah meregang nyawa.

"Na... ruto-_kun_," ucapnya sambil merangkak mendekati tubuh Naruto. Sejengkal lagi tangannya akan mencapai tubuh pemuda itu tapi terasa sulit untuk mendekat.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggilnya kembali ketika ia telah bersimpuh di sisi kiri Naruto.

Tangannya terulur mengangkat kepala pirang itu ke pangkuannya, menahan kepala itu di lengan kanannya. Tak lagi ia pedulikan ini perang atau bukan, perang dunia ke-4 atau ke berapapun, tak lagi ia pedulikan ia terkesan lancang atau tidak, seolah ia lupa fakta bahwa ia selalu pingsan jika berada dekat dengan pemuda itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanya pemuda di pangkuannya.

"B-bertahanlah, ku mohon..." suaranya yang memang kecil tersamarkan dengan isakan tangisnya. Air matanya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti keluar mengalir di wajahnya yang sedikit berdebu akibat beberapa kali terjatuh. Tangan kirinya menepuk pelan dada kiri naruto beberapa kali, berharap keajaiban tangan itu akan mampu membuat jantung itu berdetak. Suatu hal yang tak mungkin, bukan? Ia bukan ninja medis dengan _cakra_ penyembuh di tangan, dan di saat itu ia merasa tak berguna. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda itu, ia tak bisa menjamin ia tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak apa ia digantung berapapun lamanya, tak apa cintanya tak terbalas, tak apa jika ia tak dilihat, tak apa jika ia tak dipilih, tak apa jika ia yang menggantikan Naruto sekarang. Tapi tidak boleh jika sang _Kami-sama _mengambil pemuda itu, tak boleh jika sang _Kami-sama_ membuat Naruto-_kun_ nya mati! Tak boleh!

"Naruto-_kun_...!" teriaknya mencengkram kuat baju pemuda itu. Tak mau menyebut tubuh kaku itu sebagai jazad.

.

"Hi... na... ta."

DEG

Iris _amethyst_nya membulat. Tak percaya jika itu adalah suara pemuda yang satu-satunya ia pedulikan saat ini. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemuda itu membuka mata, menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali walau terdengar begitu samar. Mata itu kini menatapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum, pipinya terasa hangat ketika tangan Naruto berada disana. Menghapus air mata yang belum juga berhenti.

'_K-kami-sama, senyum itu sungguh terlihat damai!' _

"Na-naruto-_kun_...?" gumam Hinata tak percaya. Itu benar Naruto, Naruto-_kun_ nya, sumber kekuatannya, orang yang selama ini ia kagumi, orang yang selama ini ia ikuti diam-diam, orang yang selama ini ia cintai, orang yang...

beberapa saat lalu meregang nyawa.

Orang yang kini membuatnya bisa bernapas kembali, menumbuhkan keyakinan bahwa tadi itu hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

"Naruto-_kun_... hiks!" ia menangis, memejamkan matanya yang tak henti menjatuhkan air mata. Gerakan tangan Naruto di pipinya membuat Hinata membuka mata.

"_Go... men_, Hi... nata-_chan_," terdengar nada suara Naruto terengah. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, tapi dengan ekspresi mati-matian menahan kesakitan walau pemuda itu tak mengerang sedikitpun.

"J-jangan pergi, ku mohon bertahanlah Naruto-_kun_..." Air mata yang menggenang memburamkan pandangan Hinata terhadap senyum tulus Naruto.

"Hi...nata-_chan_... -" suara pemuda itu lebih menyerupai bisikan, telapak tangan kanannya menarik pelan tengkuk Hinata hingga mendekat ke arahnya, membawa gadis itu dalam ciuman panjang untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Bibir tipisnya menekan pelan bibir Hinata. Dua pasang mata yang berair itu terpejam seolah berusaha mengingat ciuman itu sampai kapanpun.

Tak lama, Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu ia kembali berbisik...

"... –_daisuki_."

...membuat Hinata terkejut akan pernyataannya dan terkejut akan jantungnya yang benar-benar tak lagi berdetak.

.

**Akhir yang Sebenarnya**

.

"Hiks!"

"Hiks!"

"Hiks!"

"Ini tidak..."

"...hiks lucu, _Hokage-sama_!" protesnya sambil memukul pelan dada orang yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya. Orang yang baru saja membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Ketakutan terbesarnya empat tahun lalu ketika pria itu meregang nyawa karena _biju_ didalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar oleh Madara Uchiha. Dan sekali lagi, mantan _jinjuriki kyuubi_ sebelumnya kembali menyelamatkannya dari Madara, sama seperti saat ia lahir.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Hinata-_chan_," sang _Rukodaime Hokage_ membela diri. Tapi tetap istri tercintanya, Uzumaki Hinata cemberut.

Wanita cantik itu belum bisa menerima alasan sang suami yang mengerjainya habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak? Sepulang dari misi, wanita itu menerima kabar dari salah satu _anbu_ bahwa sang _Hokage_ tengah sekarat. Yah bagaimanapun konyolnya ide 'Hokage sekarat karena terjatuh dari atas pohon' tetap saja bagi Hinata hal itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

GREB

"_Gomenne_, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Pria itu memeluk sang istri mencoba menenangkannya karena terus terisak. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan tersebut pada tubuh kecil Hinata, sedangkan tangan mungil Hinata mencengkram erat jubah yang tengah ia pakai.

"_Happy third anniversary, Hime."_

Bisikan kecil itu membuat Hinata tersenyum.

_**Kapan saat dimana otakmu tak lagi merespon hal lain, apalagi dirimu sendiri? Ya! Saat kau tau orang yang berarti bagimu terluka.**_

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Ini sangat ngawur! gomennnn... #gemeterketakutan

RnR plis minna...

Salam,

Yui Kazu


End file.
